


Brothers

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Nicaise trusts Laurent.
Relationships: Laurent & Nicaise (Captive Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> A self-indulgent short story that is an adoptable - will become a gift to the first person who comments on it.

„I am so glad you listened to me,” Nicaise whispered into Laurent’s ear.

“I’m glad you went to me for help,” replied Laurent, stroking the curls of his adoptive younger brother.

It’s better not to think what could have happened had Nicaise not snuck from the palace with the condemning letter as Laurent’s entourage was leaving it, the prince still hating his future husband and with no allies to speak of.

“You are smiling, aren’t you?,” whispered Nicaise, grinning, “I made you smile, I won!”

“I didn’t agree to any game,” objected Laurent, but he already knew he won’t win.


End file.
